CAMBIANDO EL FUTURO
by Emily789
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke, enemigos a morir, descubren que gracias a un holograma en un futuro mueren y con ellos tambien el mundo... se tendrán que aliar para poder evitarlo ¿lo lograran? ¿que pasa si ambos descubre que lo que sienten por el otro es amor?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cambiando el Futuro

_**¿Cambiando el Futuro?**_

Akuma: hola!!

Inner: Konichiwa!!

Akuma: Bueno esta es una idea que tiene rondando mi mente por un buen rato y pues..

Inner: ejem… nuestra idea

Akuma: claro lo que sea… en fin como les decía esta idea se me hizo perfecta para esta pareja a la que tanto idolatramos.

**Atención: **Naruto no me pertenece pero cuando sea mi haré que Sasuke se fije en Sakura!!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Capítulo1: Conociendo la verdad**

Sakura llevaba prisa, necesitaba llegar a la clase antes que un odioso muchacho quien era el más deseado por todas las chicas, pero algo en su camino se interpuso.

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Naruto?- dijo extrañada

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

- Pues a clase, genio- dijo fastidiada

- Es demasiado temprano-

-No importa tengo que ganarle a el Uchiha-

Naruto con una gotita anime le dice:

-Ustedes dos siempre peleando ¿no?-

-El tiene la culpa…-

_**Flash back**_

_Sakura iba corriendo por los pasillos de la Secundaria de Japón, era su primer día de clases e iba a llegar tarde, pero no se fijó y chocó con alguien._

_-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba- se disculpó la pelirrosa, quien al darse cuenta con quien había chocado se quedó estática, unos ojos azabaches había chocado con sus ojos, sus perfectas facciones delataban que era un muchacho de carácter frío y sereno, con ese cabello tan negro como la noche cayendo por su rostro lo hacía irresistible._

_-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- dijo arrogante el chico_

_Sakura en ese momento supo que él y ella no se llevarían en absoluto bien._

_-¿Qué te pasa? Me disculpo y me respondes así, no eres un caballero- dijo molesta Sakura _

_-Hmp, si no tuvieras esa frente de marquesina, a lo mejor y verías mucho mejor- _

_Sakura de repente no supo por que pero su cuerpo se movió automáticamente dándole un golpe a Sasuke en la cara, dejándole un moretón en el ojo._

_-¿Dijiste algo?-_

_Sasuke le iba a responder algo, sin embargo al parecer no se inmutó en absoluto el Uchiha (huy si ajá y yo soy Pedro Fernández, pero espérense) ya le iba a responder algo pero llegó la directora._

_-¿Hay algún problema aquí?- preguntó Tsunade-sama_

_Sasuke vió por dos segundos la cara de Sakura y supo que si la delataba, tendría serios problemas con ella._

_-No Tsunade-sama, no hay ningún problema- y con esto la directora se marchó._

_Sakura se acomodó la ropa y le dedicó una última mirada a Sauce diciéndole:_

_-Vuélveme a insultar de esa manera, y querrás haberte arrepentido de haber nacido- y se fue dejando un Sasuke dolió por lo que lanzó un "ouch" y se sobó la mejilla, pero en definitiva Sakura Hanuro no era una de las tantas chicas que lo deseaban._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Vamos Sakura, no fue para tanto- dijo Naruto

-Naruto sabes muy bien que a mi me molesta mucho que me diga que tengo una frente de marquesina-

-Si, lo se-

-Me voy que se me hace tarde- ¡nos vemos luego!-

Sakura se fue corriendo, para poder entrar en el salón se Historia que era la clase que le correspondía, para encontrarse con su peor enemigo.

-Llegas tarde, Hanuro- dijo arrastrando las palabras Sasuke

-Como si te importara, Uchiha- le devolvió Sakura

-Pero bueno… te volví a ganar- dijo con satisfacción

-Eso no es cierto, estamos empatados de nuevo-

-Hmp, como sea volví a ganar eso es lo que importa-

-Lo que digas Uchiha, lo que tú digas-

Sasuke se molestaba infinitamente cuando le daban el avión y Sakura lo sabía desde hace mucho, por lo cual lo usaba para molestar al Uchiha y en esta ocasión no falló.

La arrincono en una de las estanterías del salón, vió la hora todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que tocaran el timbre, así que se tomó su tiempo, Sakura soltó un leve gemido, ya que la fuerza que utilizó Sasuke la lastimó mucho.

-¿Q-Que ha-haces?-tartamudeó la pelirrosa

-Te voy a dejar algo muy claro Hanuro, no me des el avión cuando este hablando ¿entendiste?-

-Como si a alguien le importara lo que dijeras Uchiha- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero algo nerviosa, ya que nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca de ella.

Sasuke se acercó con tal fuerza que hizo que se cayeran algunos papeles y libros, y uno golpeó al Uchiha y se abrió, era nuevo y trataba de computación ¿Qué hacía un libro de este tipo en el salón de Historia? Era lo que los dos chicos se preguntaban, pero algo le decía a Sakura que esas dudas estaban por responderse.

Al abrirse el libro, apareció un holograma de un hombre maduro,35 años como máximo, un cuerpo bien formado, con tatuajes y una pierna robótica y muchas cicatrices en el rostro.

-Vaya, al fin hasta que despierto ¿en que era estoy?- dijo el holograma

-¿En qué era estas?- repitieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Si, en que año estoy, a eso me refiero-

-Estás en el 2008- dijo algo confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo arrogante Sasuke.

-Oh, cierto lo olvidé, yo soy Vin-

Sakura y Sasuke lo observaron, y se asustaron no sabían por que estaba en ese estado y les daba curiosidad a la vez. Vin también lo observó y con una mirada melancólica le dijo:

-Se parecen mucho a Aurora y Michael-

-¿A quien y quién perdón?- dijo Sakura

-Aurora y Michael-

-Perdón y ¿Por qué estas aqui?-

-Por que programé un libro y lo mandé tiempo atrás, para que, que el que me despertara me ayudara a evitar lo que pasase en futuro-

-Pero si tu estas en el futuro ¿Por qué no lo evitaste?- dijo con superioridad Sasuke

-Por que estoy muerto y con mis últimos esfuerzos apenas y pude lograr que este libro se mandara al pasado-

-Vaya- exclamaron ambos

-Así que como ustedes me despertaron (que casualidad que fueran ellos) me ayudaran a evitar lo que pasa en el futuro-

-¿Y por que nosotros?- dijo descaradamente Sasuke

-Por que este libro estaba completamente programado para que los antepasados de Aurora y Michael me despertaran, por eso-

Sakura estaba intrigada sobre lo que ocurría en el futuro así que preguntó:

-¿Que se supone que ocurre en el futuro? ¿Existen los antepasados?-

-Tranquila una pregunta a la vez, primero: Ocurre que ustedes dos mueren, pero no solo eso sino que también destruyen al mundo y en segunda: si existen los antepasados, y ustedes dos se parecen mucho a ellos-

-Si destruimos al mundo, ¿para que cambiarlo?- dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke

-No seas tonto Sasuke, si lo destruimos… TODA la gente del mundo muere-

-Hmp, bueno esta bien ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-Tienen que meter esta clave en una computadora y los llevara al futuro- les entrego una clave que rezaba así: _"Cede 27"_

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – dijo Sasuke

-Pronto lo descubrirán, por ahora en cuanto menos tiempo nos lleve ver la historia mejor ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó Vin

-Bien pero ahora no… están a…- Sakura no pudo terminar su frase ya que había sonado el timbre y el holograma desapareció.

Sakura y Sasuke levantaron los papeles y libros tirados lo más rápido posible…

Sakura ahora estaba muy intranquila, pensaba que: _"ahora me tengo que aliar a mi propio enemigo… ¿irónico no?"_

Continuara…..

Akuma: que les parecio??

Inner: ya diles de donde te inspiro la idea…

Akuma: bien, pues de una historia de Naruto ambientada en Harry Potter… esta muy bonita y se me empezó a idear algo en la cabeza… esto va a ser diferente ¡LO PROMETO!

Sakura: Eso esperan los lectores

Sasuke: ¿podemos descansar?

Camarógrafo: Ni tanto, Akuma cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no lo saca hasta que termina con ello

Sasuke y Sakura y todos los demás actores caen con una gotita al estilo anime….

NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA!!

Un review.. no sean malos… por fa!!


	2. ¡QUE EMPIECE LA AVENTURA!

Akuma: Konichiwa

Akuma: Konichiwa!

Inner: hola!!

Akuma: hemos visto que este ff tiene más éxito que el otro… pero no se preocupen seguiré ambos hasta el final.

Inner: ejem.. seguiremos…

Akuma: lo que sea… bueno sin más por el momento he aquí el segundo capítulo.

**2. ¡Que empiece la Aventura!**

Sakura no se pudo concentrar en todo el día en clases ya que la idea de conocer el futuro, ver como serán sus descendientes le causaba muchas ansias, pero sobre todo lo que le causaba más ansia era que iba a tener que estar a lado de su peor enemigo… Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya estaba en la cuarta hora, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, se estaba preguntando si lo del holograma era una broma de Sasuke en la que cayó redondita y no se había dado cuenta, tendría que hablar con Sasuke, por lo cual lo buscó por TODO el patio…

Después de más de 5 minutos de recorrer medio patio… lo encontró, se encontraba recargado en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados (Akuma: imagínenselo de esa forma Inner: sigue con la historia! Akuma: jeje, lo siento) Sakura se acercó un poco, pero lo hizo en silencio, y lo contempló por un buen rato hasta que alguien de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

-¿No quieres que te traiga un bote para que no se te caiga la baba?- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante, no comprendía que le estaba pasando.

-Hmp, no me molestes Uchiha- dijo Sakura

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo fastidiado

-Venía a preguntarte si esto que pasó en la mañana no es uno de tus intentos para hacerme quedar en ridículo- Dijo Sakura

-Hmp, si quisiera dejarte en ridículo hubiera hecho una cosa más original, ¿algo más que desee la princesa?- dijo sarcástico Sasuke

-Ya basta Sasuke, por cierto te voy a creer por esta ocasión… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con qué?-

-Pues con lo de ir al futuro, hay que dar gracias que dormimos en la escuela y por esa parte no hay problema pero… ¿a que hora vamos a ir? ¿Cuándo vamos a dormir?-

-Mmm… vamos a pensar en algo-

-Pensé que ya tenías un plan…- susurró Sakura y con esto se volteó para irse, pero sintió una mano, era la de Sasuke sosteniéndola la suya, se le acercó y le susurró al oído, cosa que hizo temblar a la pelirrosa.

-Hoy a las 6 de la tarde en el salón de Historia- y con esto se alejó de la pelirrosa… Sakura le latía el corazón a mil por hora, no se había movido ni un centímetro ni siquiera cuando una voz a su espalda le gritó:

-¿¡SAKURA!?-

Ino llegó al lugar de la pelirrosa, la vió muy extrañada, algo había sucedido y lo iba a averiguar…

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma- le dijo Ino, ya algo preocupada.

-No Ino, como crees; sólo me quedé pensando en cosas- dijo susurrando lo último.

-Si, vamos a clase ¿no?- dijo ya normal Sakura

-Pero Sakura, todavía no han tocado el timbre- dijo Ino jalando a la pelirrosa para que se encontraran con las demás.

Cuando llegaron con Tenten, Hinata y Temari; quienes estaban muy animadas hablando sobre chicos (excepto Hinata, quien estaba roja de la cara) Sakura supo de quien estaban hablando "_pobre Hinata_" pensó la pelirrosa.

Ino llegó y se puso al corriente de lo que estaban platicando, en seguida de haberse enterado, empezó a molestar a Hinata:

-¿Cuándo le piensas hablar?- dijo Ino con un brillo travieso en los ojos

-La… verdad… yo… no se- finalizó una sonrojada Hinata

-Vamos Hinata, vamos a salir de vacaciones de verano y todavía no le hablas a Naruto- dijo con lógica Temari.

-Exacto recuerda que como amiga de nosotras, quieras o no… ¡TE OBLIGAREMOS A QUE LE HABLES!- dijo Tenten.

-Chicas, no la presionen lo único que van a conseguir es que muera de un sonrojamiento masivo- dijo Sakura quien hasta el momento no había dicho pío.

Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, a Sakura le tocaba Matemáticas, y con lo distraída que estaba…

Después de las clases; Sakura se retiró a su dormitorio, que lo compartía con Hinata. Al entrar se encontró a Hinata en la computadora, buscando algo de la tarea de física que les dejaron.

-¡Hola!- y al decir esto Hinata pegó un grito de muerte.

-Hinata soy yo, Sakura- dijo Sakura intentando calmar a Hinata.

-¡Eres tú! Me espantaste- dijo Hinata con la respiración entre cortada.

-Perdón, ¿Qué horas son?- preguntó la pelirrosa cambiando el tema.

-Son las 4:55 ¿Por… qué… lo preguntas?- le preguntó a Sakura examinándola.

-Por nada lo que sucede es que a la seis, me voy-

Hinata asintió y se volvió a sus asuntos, algo lo que le encantaba de Hinata era que no se entrometía en los asuntos ajenos.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando vió, eran las 5:50 PM; por lo cual guardó sus cosas y se dirigió al salón de Historia, a estas horas ya no estaba permitido acercarse a los salones, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que en eso había quedado con el Uchiha.

Sakura llegó al salón de Historia sin mucho problema y vió que no había llegado Sasuke, así que optó por buscar del libro de donde salió Vin. Buscando en todas las estanterías, se encontraba Sakura cuando una voz le dijo al oído:

-Primera vez que llegas temprano Hanuro- Sakura iba a lanzar un grito pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Hanuro, cuando te suelte no vas a gritar ¿entendiste?- ordenó el Uchiha, a lo que Sakura asintió, pero no supo porque pero la cercanía y contacto con el Uchiha la hacía muy vulnerable y eso no lo pasó desapercibido Sasuke.

Sasuke por su lado, cuando la vió buscando en la estantería, se dio cuenta que Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que él había llegado así que se le ocurrió asustarla, pero con lo que no contaba era que el olor que desprendía Sakura lo llegara a hipnotizar por unos segundos, pero lo dominó e hizo su pequeña jugarreta.

-Bien, ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme a buscar el libro de donde salió Vin?- dijo la pelirrosa algo exasperada.

-Búscalo tú- y con esto se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos del salón.

Sakura sabía que cuando se comportaba de esa forma, no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que siguió buscando, hasta que lo vió en la parte de arriba… Y ella no estaba muy alta como para que ella lo alcanzara, por lo que buscó una silla para subirse y poder alcanzarlo. La encontró, ya estaba algo vieja pero era lo que tenía más cerca, así que con cuidado la puso enfrente de la estantería y se subió en ella, todavía le quedaba algo lejos pero cuando lo logró, se oyó un crujido y se rompió la silla. Sakura ya estaba lista para el impacto cuando sintió que dos brazos la sostenían, volteó a ver a su salvador, temiendo de quien fuera pero si… quien la sostenía en brazos, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate, Sasuke lo notó aunque el tampoco comprendía por que se había parado de forma automática y corrió para evitar su caída.

-Ya me… puedes soltar- logró auricular la chica con algo de trabajo.

Sasuke lo hizo automáticamente, y al hacerlo Sakura soltó por accidente el libro de computación y al pasar esto Vin apareció.

-Hola, ya se habían tardado- dijo de forma jovial

-Tú no me das órdenes, así que explica ¿de que forma funciona esto?- dijo algo fastidiado y aturdido Sasuke.

-Tienes el mismo carácter que Michael… en fin, la forma en que funciona esto es de la siguiente manera: los mando al futuro por computadora con un plazo que ustedes me van a decir, les pongo todos los recuerdos del futuro hasta la muerte de Aurora y Michael y hacemos algo para evitarlo ¿si?- dijo algo emocionado Vin.

-Bien pero tú nos diste una contraseña ¿para que es?- dijo algo curiosa Sakura.

-¡Oh! Cierto la contraseña sirve para acceder al los demás recuerdo, una filtro de seguridad ¿esta bien?- dijo Vin algo impaciente.

-Bien- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Vin sacó de su bolsillo una agenda electrónica, la puso en el suelo y dijo:

-Tómense de las manos, ya que si se van por separado, puede ser peligroso- dijo Vin, pero al oír lo que había dicho Sakura no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Sasuke, sin embargo este no se inmutó y le agarró la mano a la pelirrosa, que no supo por que pero sintió que algo recorría su columna vertebral, no le hizo caso…

-Les deseo suerte- dijo Vin viéndolos y pensando "_estos van a acabar juntos" _y dicho esto activó la agenda, que se tragó a los protagonistas.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Akuma: que tal??

Inner: uff… eso si queremos decirles algo…

Akuma: cierto… si no nos dan animos para seguir la historia… olvidenlo si?

Inner: por lo menos para decirno si esta bien o no… por favor!

Akuma: fuera de eso… les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia de leer este humilde fic!

Sasuke: humilde? Saben cuanto han gastado estas niñas para las escenas de esta…

Akuma e Inner: PELICULA!

Sakura: mejor que no los sepan…

Sasuke: si tienes razon.

Hinata: ya podemos descansar??

El señor que pone los efectos: Ni se ilusionen.. que apenas esta por empezar!

Todos caen desmayados…

NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA!!


End file.
